1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compact camera module, and more particularly, to a compact camera module which comprises reworking efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the consumption trends that the idealism of electronic devices, such as cellular phones, is light, handy and thin, the development of compact camera modules (CCM), in the electronic devices tends to minimize the size of CCMs. However, in the image sensor module according to the prior art, bonding wires formed by wiring are used to electronically connect the substrate and the image sensor chip, which requires spaces reserved for wiring on the surface of the substrate. Therefore, the size of CCMs cannot be minimized.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A prior-art CCM 100 comprises a substrate 110, an image sensor chip 120, a plurality of bonding wires 130, and a lens module 140. The substrate 110 comprises an upper surface 111 and a plurality of connecting pads 112. The image sensor chip 120 is installed on the upper surface 111 of the substrate 110. The image sensor chip 120 comprises an active surface 121 and a back surface 122, and a plurality of bonding pads 123 are formed on the active surface 121. The back surface 122 of the image sensor chip 120 is mounted on the substrate 110 by tapes or die bonding materials. The bonding wires 130 formed by wiring electronically connect the connecting pads 112 of the substrate 110 and the bonding pads 123 of the image sensor chip 120. The lens module 140 is mounted with the substrate 110, which air locks and seals the image sensor chip 120 and the bonding wires 130 to form the CCM 100. Wherein, the lens module 140 comprises a filter 141 and a lens combination base 142. The lens combination base 142 of the lens module 140 comprises a lens container 143. A lens 144 is installed in the lens container 143.
Since the CCM 100 is tested after the fabrication is complete, the bonding wires 130 and the image sensor chip 120 have to be removed if the CCM 100 turns out to be defective, which may cause the damage on the connecting pads 112 of the substrate 110 and the bonding pads 123 of the image sensor chip 120, and which may also cause the substrate 110 and the image sensor chip 120 unusable and increase the cost of manufacture.